This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The two-hybrid section of the Yeast Resource Center has distributed plasmid DNA and yeast strains that allow researchers to perform the two-hybrid assay. Furthermore, we have distributed yeast strains containing Saccharomyces cerevisiae ORF's in either pOAD or pOBD2 plasmids. We have also prepared a pooled version of the two-hybrid activation domain array that allows researchers to perform two-hybrid assays in a library format.